La Inocencia del Amor
by JuliaSoant
Summary: Sakura es la chica más débil y enfermiza que puede existir en el instituto Konoha High School. Sasuke es el chico mas violento, delincuente y atemorizante que puede haber en Konoha High School.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _**Naruto **_le pertenecen a _**Kishimoto-sama**_. La historia es mía.

**Título: **_La Inocencia del Amor_

**Summary: **Sakura es la chica más débil y enfermiza que puede existir en el instituto Konoha High School. Sasuke es el chico mas violento, delincuente y atemorizante que puede haber en Konoha High School. ¿La debilidad de Sakura podrá despertar el espíritu protector de Sasuke?

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno /Sasuke Uchiha

**Fiction Ranking:** K

**Genero:** Shojo, Romance, comedia, School life.

**Número de palabras:** (¿?)

**Notas: **Las palabras en _cursiva_ son recuerdos, las palabras en _(paréntesis y cursivas)_ son pensamientos, las líneas y puntos son para separar hechos o escenas.

**Aclaraciones: **Basada en el manga _Saikyou Venus_ de _Shiba Nana_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**La Inocencia del Amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En las instalaciones de Konoha High School, justamente en la azotea se encontraba Haruno Sakura. No era un pretexto para faltar a clases ni mucho menos un intento de ocultarse de alguien. Desde siempre ella ha sido una joven débil y muy enfermiza por ello siempre estaba lejos de los demás.

Su madre murió cuando ella nació, según su padre, Aki era una mujer muy sana pero su embarazo se complico cuando cayo de las ultimas cinco escaleras del segundo piso.

Desde ese momento, los últimos cuatro meses de su embarazo estuvo en un hospital. El parto duro horas, todos la creían muerta hasta que dio un ultimo esfuerzo y nació su bebita, Sakura.

—_Mira amor, es una hermosa niña —había dicho Ken Haruno cuando entro con Sakura en brazos —, es una copia exacta de ti_

—_Si es muy hermosa —había dicho ella feliz —, pero es una lastima que su vida sea tan delicada._

—_Nos encargaremos de cuidarla mi vida —había dicho el señor Haruno cuando le entrego a Sakura para que la alimentara._

—_Si amor —dijo Aki —, lo harás muy bien. Yo lo se._

Aki Haruno murió a la mañana siguiente, su estado de salud fue crítico y ella supo que moriría pero en esos últimos momentos de vida siempre sonrió.

Fueron años muy duros para Ken pero nunca se dejo caer, su vida ahora era aquel pedacito de cielo que Aki le había dejado. El fruto de su amor, su adorada Sakura.

Sakura pudo caminar hasta los cinco años, su cuerpo era muy débil, mas en aquel entonces. Para todos aquellos que sabían de su salud Sakura era como una muñequita de cristal, hermosa y frágil, tan fácil de dañar con un toque.

Las clases de Educación Física siempre fueron difíciles para ella, por ello su única calificación baja era en esa materia.

Y por ello no tiene amigos. Tiene miedo de ser una molestia para ellos.

**.**

En ese momento Naruto, Neji y Sai la acompañaban, todos muy lindos con ella.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien? —pregunto Naruto, el rubio de ojos azules hiperactivo y cabeza hueca pero buen chico.

—Si —respondió Sakura con un poco de temblor en su cuerpo y un dulce rubor —, es solo que me ha dado un poco de frío.

—Podemos hacerte entrar en calo si quieres —dijeron los tres chicos en un aire de amor.

—_(Estoy harta de esto)_ —pensó la joven Haruno triste.

—Estaremos siempre a tu lado —decían los jóvenes muy cantarines.

—_(Estoy mareada)_ —pensó al sentirse asfixiada por los chicos —, _(no importa quien, ¡que alguien me ayude!) _—se dijo desesperada.

En ese momento se oyó el abrir de la puerta dejando a los cuatro alumnos en silencio.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Dijo una voz masculina muy fría y atemorizante dejando a los chicos nerviosos —, ¿ya hay alguien aquí?

Cuando Sakura giro para ver quien era se paralizo por completo al ver a un joven alto, de cabellera negra un poco alborotada con reflejos azulados, los ojos de aquel joven eran negros en su totalidad, su camiseta al igual que su cara estaban manchadas de sangre.

Aquel joven llevaba en cada mano a oto joven, los dos golpeados e inconcientes. Llenos de sangre.

El joven era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

A diferencia de ella, Sasuke era un joven de excelente condición física, era temido y por ello respetado por todos.

Cuando tenia seis años sus padres fueron asesinados pro su hermano mayor, Itachi. El pobre sufría de una enfermedad mental y, en uno de sus delirios, pensó que sus padres lo querían matar y los asesinos.

Cuando Sasuke había llegado los había visto bañados en sangre. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano mayor pero este estaba en peores condiciones, tenia el arma homicida en sus manos y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre.

Su vida cambio desde ese día.

Creció siendo alguien frío, siniestro, alguien solitario. Cuando fue a la escuela, uno de sus compañeros se burlo de el. El molesto lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconciente, no lo expulsaron por que sabían de su estado pero aun así le regañaron.

Desde que recordaba sus compañeros temían pronunciarlo, temían hablarle, inclusive temblaban al verlo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ello…

**.**

Los tres jóvenes se alarmaron, sus cabellos se erizaron como las de los gatos, bajo sus ojos había una sombra azul, sus ojos estaban dilatados y sus cuerpos temblaban de puro miedo.

—¡Es Uchiha Sasuke! —dijeron los tres mas pálidos que el mismísimo Sai (N/A: eso ya es mucho que decir para Sai ¬¬) —, ¡Morirás si lo miras cinco segundos a los ojos! ¡Corre!

Lo último que Sakura miro fue el polvo que dejaron, sus piernas no reaccionaron, estaba paralizada de miedo.

El joven dejo caer a uno de los jóvenes que traía en sus manos y la estiro intentando alcanzar a la pelirrosa que, fuese su imaginación o no miro a La Muerte atrás del moreno, la escucho reír macabramente.

—Hey tu —la llamo.

—_(¡Censurado!)_ —grito Sakura horrorizada en su mente.

—¿Estas bi…? —Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar por que la joven cayó inconciente en el frío y duro suelo del tejado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba pensativa hacia las instalaciones del colegio.

—_(Ayer, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería)_ —pensaba la joven mientras caminaba entre las bolas de alumnos que la veían con asombro —, _(supongo que alguien me llevo ahí)_

—Esa chica —oyó a alguien hablar —, la de segundo año. Haruno Sakura. Desde ayer fue sostenida por ese Uchiha.

—Dicen que es la "_**novia**_" de Uchiha Sasuke —el semblante de Sakura cambio a uno de horror y asombro.

—¡No es cierto! —grito pero nadie la pelo. Oyó varios comentarios, algunos de ellos _¿es cierto?- Aunque es guapa…-que decepción_

—¡Hey! —La llamo una voz que le parecía algo familiar —, ¿ya estas bien? —pregunto Sasuke muy abiertamente. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a dos jóvenes y una chica atrás del Uchiha. Pero se sorprendió más al ver como todos se alejaban del chico.

—(¡N-Ni pensarlo!) —pensó Sakura horrorizada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_(Esto paso a ser extraño)_ —pensó Sakura mientras entraba a la cafetería de la escuela.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Sakura? —La llamo una de las jóvenes que consideraba casi una amiga —, se va a acabar el pan.

—¡Ah! Vale —dijo mientras intentaba pasar entre la multitud de alumnos que estaban en la cafetería. En ese momento choco con alguien —, Lo sien… ¡¿to? —se horrorizo al ver a Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

—Tsk —pronuncio el moreno cansado. En ese momento abrió sus ojos y estos brillaron macabramente. Sus cabellos se movían siniestramente, parecía un demonio —, muévanse— Sakura se sorprendió al ver como todos se movieron inmediatamente —, pasa.

Sasuke se fue dejando a Sakura sorprendida. Ese chico le parecía tan extraño… pero a la vez tan tierno…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días comenzaron a pasar.

Sasuke no dejaba de sorprender a Sakura. Era ten extraño, recuerda como le ayudo con su diccionario el cual pesaba demasiado, cuando la ayudo a secarse, le enrolló en banditas… era tan extraño todo.

En ese momento Sakura estaba tomando sus cosas para irse a su casa cuando observo a Sasuke junto a sus amigos pasar.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Lo llamo, este giro rápidamente y la observo sin expresión alguna en su rostro —, ¿ya te vas a casa?

En ese momento su cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayo al suelo, pero la cosa no quedo solo ahí, trato de agarrarse de algo y le bajo los pantalones al moreno dejándolo en bóxer frente a sus amigos.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura avergonzada aun con las manos en los pantalones del moreno —, de repente tengo anemia por correr.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sasuke-sama? —grito la pelirroja amiga del moreno.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Apúrate y escapa! —Le grito una chico —, ¡Si no lo haces te matara!

Sakura se sintió a morir y trato de levantarse pero en ese momento Sasuke la levanto dejándola a la altura de su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco, varias venas por su cara y una aura asesina lo rodeaba.

—¡Me compensaras por esto! —dijo Sasuke molesto.

**.**

En ese momento Sakura se encontraba acostada en una banca de la escuela. Se sentía una tonta.

—Sasuke-kun esta enojado conmigo —se dijo triste —, es lo mas seguro.

En esos momentos sintió algo frío en su frente, cuando se dio cuenta observo a Sasuke con un refresco en manos.

El había vuelto.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura —, lo siento por hacer eso delante de todos. Solo he sido una molestia para ti. Realmente lo siento.

—Si te sientes mal muéstramelo con tu cuerpo —le dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

—¿Cuerpo? —dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Si — dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa picara v, un abrazo y un beso ¿quizás?

—B-Beso —susurro Sakura sonrojada. Apretó la lata en sus manos y se sonrojo más.

Sasuke solo veía hacia la nada cuando sintió algo suave y tibio en su mejilla.

—Lo siento ¿vale? —dijo Sakura después de darle un beso.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco y miro a Sakura un poco asustado.

—¿R-Realmente lo hiciste? —pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

—_(No puede ser)_ —pensó Sakura horrorizada —, ¿Era una broma?

—Y pensar que lo que dije estaba mal —dijo Sasuke un poco divertido —, ¡jaja! ¡Que suerte!

Sakura se sorprendió al oír por primera vez en su vida al Uchiha reír. En ese momento su corazón le dolió dejándola confundida. Por que, por que cada vez que veía la sonrisa la Sasuke su corazón dolía.

**.**

Sakura caminaba hacia el segundo piso, estaba muy cansada, demasiado. Se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a respirar muy erráticamente.

—¿Por qué la siguiente clase esta tan lejos? —se pregunto cansada. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, se sentía tan cansada, tan débil…tan inútil —, debo darme prisa, si no el timbre sonara…

En ese momento unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta era cargada por Sasuke. Quien veía al frente serio.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Lo llamo sorprendida —, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Estaba en camino ha faltar a clases cuando te vi —respondió serio.

—Lo siento —se disculpo Sakura.

—Tsk ¿estas comiendo la suficiente? —pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

—Lo siento —se disculpo Sakura nuevamente.

—¿Para todo tienes que decir lo siento? —pregunto Sasuke exasperado.

—Si no es con palabras te lo demuestro con mi cuerpo ¿verdad? —Dijo Sakura, en ese momento lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo —, _(te quiero)_ gracias.

Sasuke la miro unos momentos sorprendido pero luego volteo la mirada, confuso. Esa joven despertaba en el algo que hace años no sentía.

—Seguro —

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del colegio muy tranquila, se sentía un poco cansada.

—Sabes —oyó Sakura hablar a Suigetsu —, últimamente Sasuke no es tan convincente.

—Perdiendo la razón por una chica —dijo Juugo molesto —, se esta convirtiendo en un sirviente o Pashiri.

—Esa chica Haruno —dijo Karin —, esta causando demasiados problemas.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta que es solo una molestia para Sasuke? —se pregunto Juugo.

Sakura miro al grupo de Sasuke a través de la ventana, dolida. Ellos tenían razón, era solo una molestia para el Uchiha. Solo eso.

—¡Hey! —la llamo Sasuke de repente —¿Estas otra vez cansada? Pásamelos, los llevare por ti.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que dependía de la amabilidad de Sasuke. Su corazón comenzaba a doler.

—Esta bien —susurro Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

—Pásamelos —dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia ella —, no puedes contenerte ¿verdad?, es decir, seria un problema para ti si te desmayas frente mía.

—¡No tienes por que ayudarme! —grito Sakura mientras se alejaba de el haciendo que los libros cayeran. Sasuke la miro sorprendida —, estoy bien por mi misma, ¡así que déjame en paz!

Sasuke miro a Sakura serio pero aun así se fue. El corazón de Sakura se hizo añicos pero era lo mejor para el, ella solo era una molestia en su vida, solo eso y nada mas.

Sakura de dejo caer y comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

A partir de ese momento estaba sola nuevamente, ya no dependería de Sasuke, ya no. No quería ser una molestia para Sasuke.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero estaba segura. Todo seria igual, como antes…

—Ese Uchiha —oyó pronunciar a alguien, giro y observo a un grupo de chicos —, su gusto para las mujeres es bueno.

—¿Eres la novia de Sasuke no? —Pregunto otro —, lo siento pero ¿puedes cooperar un poco con nosotros?

**.**

En ese momento Sakura estaba amarrada a un cono de seguridad. El grupo de chicos la rodeaba. Todos sonreían.

—Ya he contactado con Sasuke —dijo el que parecía ser el líder —, que bien. Pronto te encontraras con tu novio.

—Bien —dijo otro v, en el momento en que lo veamos le atacamos.

—Gracias a ti finalmente podremos agradecerle por todo —dijo uno de ellos.

—Si es Sasuke-kun ¡el no vendrá! —dijo Sakura muy segura. Todos lo veían muy sorprendidos —, ¡No soy su novia! —dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Bastardos —dijo alguien muy conocido por todos —, los matare a todos —dijo Sasuke mientras golpeaba la pared. Se lanzo en medio de los chicos y comenzó a golpearlos unos por uno, Sakura le veía sorprendida y se preguntaba por que había ido —, ¿Cómo es eso de"estaré bien por mi misma"? —le dijo mientras desamarraba el lazo que la amarraba al cono de seguridad.

Sasuke la observo con adoración, admiración y demás cosas. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. La abrazo como hacia mucho que no abrasaba a alguien.

—Tu —dijo Sasuke —, siempre así, ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte sola?

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura entre llanto —, te he vuelto a causar problemas.

—No importa si lo haces —dijo Sasuke sonriéndole muy cariñosamente —, no importa cuantos. Yo me encargare de todos. Ya que soy fuerte al contrario que tu —Sakura giro y lo miro con ojos llorosos —, tratarme tan duramente, si piensas que lo olvidare tan fácilmente…

En ese momento Sakura lo abrazo haciendo que Sasuke lo olvidara, así, simplemente. Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo y aspiro el dulce aroma que emanaba la chica. Cerezas…

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Sasuke mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, estaban muy cercas los dos —, no lo he recibido —dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde lo había besado anteriormente.

—¡Esto! —dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de ambas mejillas jalándolo hacia ella.

Sasuke la observo confundido pero se sonrojo al ver como Sakura cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus rosados labios a los suyos. Cuando menos lo pensó Sakura había posado sus labios en los suyos, al principio estaban fijos pero luego comenzaron a moverse suavemente y el correspondió a los segundos.

Sakura lo abrazo del cuello y se dejo caer con el bajo suyo, el abrazaba de la cintura acercándola más a el mientras que ella jugaba con su cabello.

—Te quiero —dijo Sakura después de separarse para poder respirar.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba mas hacia el.

**.**

Sakura y Sasuke salían del instituto Konoha High School abrazados. Sakura tenía una sonrisa dulce plasmada en su rostro mientras que este tenia una tranquila y relajada, ambas con sus manos entrelazadas

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, mas sobre la pelirrosa.

—Sasuke esta locamente enamorado —dijo una joven sorprendida —, ¿eso significa que ella es la mujer más fuerte de la historia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, soy yo, con un nuevo One-shot, este es muy diferente a los que he hecho pues soy mas de Ranking M y este es el primero K que escribo D: aun asi espero que les guste n,n.<em>**

**_Los quiero mucho, besos _**

**_¿Review?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
